


All I Want For Christmas

by VicinheiMr



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicinheiMr/pseuds/VicinheiMr





	All I Want For Christmas

Pairing: LokixReader  
Rating: Mature/explicit  
Merry Christmas to all my lovely followers!  
_____________________________________  
Friday, December 20th  
It’s cold. Ice and snow cover the ground and rooftops, giving Times Square the allusion of a winter wonder land. But really, it was just cold. Your nose is a little red and stuffed up, making it uncomfortable to breathe. You shiver and pull your scarf over your mouth and nose to warm your face.  
I hate winter. You think to yourself and blink your watery, wind-blown eyes. When you finally reach your apartment complex, you give a sigh of relief, loosening your scarf as you enter the toasty lobby.  
"Good evening, miss." the doorman greets you as he opens the door for you, "It’s really cold today, isn’t it?" he scrunches up his nose and sharply inhales in an attempt the try to clear his nasal cavity of mucous, "They said on the news that we’re supposed to be getting another two feet by Monday." he tells you, talking about the snow.  
You shiver at the thought, the snow already came up to your thighs, “Isn’t there enough snow as it is?” he shrugs, “Well, anyways, have a good evening.” you murmur before heading over to the elevator.  
"You, too, miss." he tips his hat to you with a smile.  
With anxious hands, you mash the call button for the elevator. As you wait, you unbutton your jacket and stuff your gloves into your pockets. You flex your hands, trying to get the blood flow to work quicker so your fingers would warm up.  
With a ding, the elevator doors open up to let you in. You press the number 11 and then lean against one of the four metal walls of the elevator, starting to feel better now that you were starting to warm back up. There was another ding when the elevator reached your floor. With another relieved sigh, you pull your keys out.  
"One… Two… Three… Four." you had just moved into these apartments a month ago after getting a job promotion and transfer, and you aren’t really good at memorizing large numbers so you just count doors. The door lock gives a solid click as you turn the key and you open the door, "I’m home." you call out, though you live alone.  
As you walk through the house, you kick your boots off and pull your jacket off at the same time, setting your wet boots off to the side and throwing your jacket onto the back of the couch. Then you proceed to pull off your scarf, followed by your pants. Walking around in just your underwear, white-wool sweater, and a pair of socks, you go into the kitchen.  
"Food…" you mutter to yourself as you open up the fridge. Your mouth falls open as you yawn, rubbing sleepy eyes. Work had been rough today, what with quarter end and all the deadlines you have to meet by midnight on Tuesday. You won’t be able to go home for Christmas because you have to go in to the office on Christmas Eve. It sucks, yeah, but you need to get paid; you really want that bonus.  
Deciding to eat the rest of the leftover kung-pow-chicken, egg rolls, and white rice, you pull a plastic bowl out of the cabinet, dump the food into the bowl, and put it the microwave to heat up. You hold the fork in your mouth as you walk through your apartment, heading for your bedroom.  
Your room is simple, just the way you like it. There are two windows that give a decent view of the city, to the left is a book shelf containing various books, and a queen sized bed is shoved up against one of the plain white walls. The comforter is your favorite color, and your sheets and pillow cases are black. In addition to the pillows, you have a body pillow. Its casing is a depiction of Loki, the Norse god of mischief, bound and naked, his backside bare and sticking out to one side; a scared look is plastered on his face. It’s your most prized possession.  
In addition to the furniture, a handful of clothing articles, clean and dirty, are in piles and stacks all over your room, neglected. You walk around them and move to your bed, grabbing your laptop to use while you ate and relaxed a little before bed. You hear the beep of the microwave stopping which makes your stomach growl. Quickly, you go back to the kitchen, laptop in hand.  
Saliva collects in your mouth as the smell of the food reaches your nostrils. Sitting down on the couch with your food and lap top, you reach for the remote and turn your television on to “The Learning Channel” - if you could even call it that. An episode of “Say Yes To The Dress” was just starting to come on.  
Completely situating yourself, you grab your fork and stab a piece of chicken onto it. Once finished eating, you sit the bowl on the coffee table before opening up your laptop. The fan hums to life and the log in screen lights up. With a full stomach and a groggy mind, you open up your web browser. Automatically, your fingers type in the url of your favorite fanfic writer. You are in need of some de-stressing, and Loki fics always seems to do the trick. Tuning out the squeals of brides, you immerse yourself in the new fic that had just been uploaded earlier this afternoon.  
You don’t realize your eye lids are drooping; soon enough you fall asleep right there on the couch.  
***  
Saturday, December 21st  
When you wake up, you have an awful crick in your neck, “Ugh… Shit…” you gently massage your neck. Your laptop has long since died and the timer in the television had automatically turned the screen off. Still feeling groggy, you stumble to your feet, going into the kitchen to check the time. The neon green digits proclaimed that it was 10 AM.  
"Ten… ?" After a short pause, your eyes widen and the grogginess instantly leaves your system as your face contorts into an expression of outright horror. You were supposed to go into the office at eight, "Shit!" you stumble as you run to your bedroom, pulling on the first clean change of clothes your hands touched, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" you pull on some socks, then your boots, and then your scarf, gloves, and jacket followed. You run out to door, trying to smooth down your hair as best as you cold, "I am going to be in so much trouble!" you groan.  
With that, you storm out of the apartment building, barely pausing to let the door man open the door and head for the subway station  
***  
You are close to collapsing when you finally make it back to your building at 1 AM. As you guessed, upon arriving nearly two and a half hours late, you were chewed out by your boss and then on top of that, you had an issue with a major file backup corruption, leading you to have to work overtime. You were close to bursting out into tears.  
"Hello, miss." the doorman said as he opens the door, "You were in quite a hurry this morning." he saw your distraught expression and moist eyes and gives you a concerned look, "Is everything alright, miss?" he asks.  
You sniff back the tears, “Y-yeah. I am. Just… stress from work.” You brush him off and wait for the elevator, not noticing that the doorman was still watching you closely.  
Once in your apartment, you collapse onto the coach with a groan - too tired to think about anything; the tears finally springing free. You softly sob into the seat cushion. After you’d cried your fill, you stand; rubbing your red and puffy eyes, and go to your bedroom, stripping off everything but your panties and climb into bed. Under the comforter, you wrap your arms and legs around your Loki body pillow.  
After snuggling the pillow a little, you slide your hand under the hem of your panties and gently rub your clit, pretending your fingers were Loki’s. Making circles on and around the sensitive nub, you feel your breathing start to quicken as your arousal grows.  
"Nnn…" you quicken your pace, burying your face into the pillow. You slide a finger into yourself. Then a second. Then a third. You moan Loki’s name as you furiously pump yourself. Your breathing turns raspy; your hips snap up into your hand. You clutch the pillow close with a guttural moan as you hit your sweet spot, "Gh-AaaAAAAh!" all your muscles tense up and you orgasm hard. When your body finally relaxes, you slump down, feeling satisfied. Regaining your breath, you stand with a sigh, wash your hands, then go to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
Your eyelids droop as you walk into the kitchen, your hands fumbling for the switch. The florescent light flood the room, stinging your eyes. You blink your eyes to adjust and then gasp.  
Sitting on the counter top by the sink is a bouquet of thirteen, dark red roses in a black, crystal vase. You approach it cautiously. There was no note or any indication of who could have put them there. Your eyebrows knit together, “Who the hell was in my apartment.” you worriedly glance over your shoulder, expecting some psycho to be standing behind you with some chloroform or a knife. But you are, thankfully, alone. Hesitantly, you lean over and sniff the bouquet. They smell lovely.  
With pursed lips, you get your drink, double check the locks and check all the rooms in your apartment - just to be safe - before going back to bed.  
***  
Sunday, December 22nd  
You take full advantage of the fact that it is Sunday, your one day off from work, and sleep in until about noon. Feeling fully rested, you stand and go to the kitchen to find something to eat. You completely forgot about the roses and once again are a bit nervous upon seeing them. Someone had been in your apartment, but who? And how? You do not know. And now you feel a little paranoid. But, there didn’t seem to be anything broken, so you didn’t think it would be necessary to call the cops.  
Shaking your head, you open up the fridge, deciding to cook some bacon and eggs on the stove. Soon enough the smell of cooking meat fills the room. Your stomach rumbles. The toaster dings as bread pops up. You slather butter onto the slices and place them on a plate along with your hot eggs and bacon. You then proceed to drown them in ketchup. Picking up your fork, you eat your food right there, not even bothering to go sit down. After your stomach is full and happy, you fill the dishwasher and start it.  
With your eyes going back to the vase, you curiously pull one of the roses out and examine it. Aside from the fact that someone had been in your apartment without your knowledge, you actually found it kind of sweet that someone went through the trouble of buying them for you and putting them there. You smile to yourself and sniff the bud once before putting is back and deciding you would spend your day off on your laptop. Doing absolutely nothing productive.  
***  
Monday, December 23rd  
You triple checked your alarm clock the night before to make sure your alarm was set, so you woke up on time. Able to go through your normal routine without feeling rushed, you shower, blow-dry and curl your hair, and put make up on. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you feel satisfied that you don’t look like a wreck like you did Saturday. You pull on your nicer red dress, a pair of textured tights and your black dress boots.  
Tonight was the mandatory Christmas party at the office. You did not have enough time to come home this afternoon to get change and make it back in time, so you decided to get ready that morning and just go to work like that. Honestly, if you had to be at the office, you would prefer to be working, but attendance wasn’t optional and they issue Christmas bonuses at the party, so you were obviously going.  
***  
After a long, slightly less stressful day of work, you sit in a corner of the banquet hall, nursing a plastic martini glass of eggnog with whiskey. You make a point of not making an effort to socialize with anyone unless someone else initiated the conversation. It has only been an hour and everyone was already drunk on beer and wine. You, on the other hand, do not want to be the one making the office bulletin board, so you told yourself to only have one or two drinks an hour.  
***  
After that was over and done with, you walk to your apartment from the subway station with a smile plastered on your face. Despite the incident on Saturday, your boss had been rather generous with your bonus. You feel satisfied with the bulge in your coat pocket. As the doorman had said, the streets are covered in more snow then before, now up to your hip. But, it wasn’t that bad tonight. It may have been because of the hefty bonus, but you found yourself able to enjoy the blankets of snow that covered the city, slightly buzzed from the whiskey.  
"Hello, miss." the doorman smiles, "Looks like someone is in a good mood tonight."  
You smile back at him, “Yes, I got the Christmas bonus I’ve been working my ass off for for the past month!”  
"Congratulations!"  
You give a content sigh, “Thank you, have a good evening.” you reach out and gently touch his bicep, meaning for it to be a friendly action. Though, the alcohol in your system had other plans. The tow of one boot caught on the heel of the other, causing you to trip, “Woah!” you couldn’t catch yourself, so you crashed into the doorman.  
Thankfully, he caught you, wrapping an arm around your waist to keep you from falling. Your face turned beet red out of embarrassment, “I-I’m so sorry!” you stammer out an apology, trying to straighten yourself and look up at him. This close, you noticed that he was actually a really attractive man, almost fit-looking under his uniform. Catching yourself staring, you feel your face heat up even more.  
He played off your slip up with a smile, “Don’t worry about it, look – no harm done!” he kept his hand at your elbow, leading you over to the elevator and pressing the call button for you, “Do you think you can make it up to your apartment?”  
“Oh-oh- yes!” you tell yourself to get it together and nod, “I can, I’ll be fine. I didn’t really have that much to drink. The floor was just a little wet.” You smooth down your hair, even though you were actually a bit tipsy. The warmth of the apartment lobby wasn’t helping, “You have a good night!”  
"You, too." he calls after you as the elevator doors close and take you up to your floor. You take a deep breath as you lean against the elevator side, cursing yourself internally for being so clumsy.  
When you get to your apartment and put the key in the lock; you are surprised to find it is unlocked, “What the…” you suddenly feel uneasy as you open the door. You could have sworn you locked it before leaving this morning. Did someone break in? You hope nothing was stolen.  
The first place you check is your bedroom, but your lap top and jewelry are all accounted for. Then you scope out the other rooms. You stand stock still when you reach the kitchen. There, placed next to the bouquet of roses, was a large, heart-shaped, black box of chocolate with a red lace ribbon wrapped around it. But, unlike the roses, this one also has a note attached to it. In a cursive script, “Secret Santa" is scrawled onto to red piece of parchment in black ink.  
Okay, this was becoming a bit ridiculous. Who in the hell is coming into your apartment and leaving gifts? Gifts! You don’t really have very many friends here, and you made a point of letting every man - and a few women - working in your office know you aren’t interested in a relationship. You pick up your land line and call the front office.  
"Hello?" you recognize the doorman’s voice.  
"Hello. I would like to request my locks be changed."  
"Oh, hello miss." he also recognized your voice, "What seems to be the problem? Why do you need your locks changed?" he suddenly sounded worried,  
"I have a feeling that someone has entered my apartment. More than once." you explain to him, "And there isn’t any sign of forced entry, so they must either have a key, or the locks are just faulty.”  
"Was anything stolen?" he asks.  
"Well, no. They actually… left… gifts." you feel like an idiot saying this, "But I’m worried I may have some sort of stalker, and would really like to get my locks changed." you say quickly.  
"… Of course, miss. But, due to it being the holidays, the locksmith won’t be able to come in until the day after Christmas."  
"Oh… okay. I think I can wait until then. Thank you."  
"Are you sure you’ll be alright?" he asks.  
"Yes, I’ll be fine. I don’t think they’ll hurt me, and even then, I know how to defend myself… have a good night."  
"You, too. . . Be safe." You found that last bit a little odd, yet comforting at the same time.  
You hang up with an uneasy feeling in your gut. The day after Christmas? That was two days away. Biting your lip, you decide to grab the sharpest kitchen knife before turning in for the night, just to be safe.  
***  
Tuesday, December 24th  
The next day was a busy day, the last day of quarter end. You barely got all of your deadlines in in time before they were due. But, you did succeed. Before work that morning, you stopped by the convenience store and purchased a pocket-sized container of pepper spray, just in case your “Secret Santa” decided to make themselves known. And also tried to make you into their personal skin suit.  
Upon arriving home, the doorman opens the door for you, as per usual, “Merry Christmas, miss.”  
"Hmm?" you were exhausted and wasn’t listening.  
He pursed his lips and repeated himself, “I said, ‘merry Christmas, miss.”  
Your eyes widen, “O-oh! I’m sorry!” you try and smile, but don’t really succeed, “You, too.”  
"Another hard day at work?"  
"You caught me red-handed." you joke with a half-hearted chuckle.  
"You shouldn’t work yourself so hard." he comments, giving you a worried look.  
"Oh, I’m fine. I’m tough, nothing I can’t work myself through. It’s Christmas season, and I’ve got to pay the bills. What else am I supposed to do?" he shrugs, "Well, I’m going to go catch some shut eye." you say and turn to leave.  
"Good night, oh! Yes! That’s right! I called and made an appointment for the locksmith to come change your locks first thing Thursday morning."  
"Oh, thank you!" you smile and head up the elevator.  
You feel your heartbeat increase as you reach your floor. You really hope whoever has been leaving presents hadn’t come back, or, let alone, lingered. You swallow when you find that the door was unlocked again. You didn’t find anyone in your apartment, but this time you found one of those large jewelry boxes covered in velvet laying on top of the unopened chocolate box. On its lid in silver script proclaimed that it was from Tiffany’s.  
“Jesus Christ! Tiffany’s? Oh my God, no!” you gasp in shock, eyes going wide.  
You hesitantly pick up the box and open it. Another gasp escapes you and you drop the box, taking a step back. In it was what seemed like an endless string of pure white pearls. They could have easily cost three grand. Your knees grow weak, and you have to lean against the counter. Then you see a piece of white paper in the sea of pearls. You reach out and pick it up. “Meet me at Wolfgang’s for dinner? Wear the pearls, please." It had the same handwriting as before with the chocolates, you even checked just to make sure.  
"Wolfgang’s Steakhouse?" you ask yourself, "Jewelry from Tiffany’s? This guy has to be rich." you shake your head. You aren’t sure if you wanted to actually go. Maybe he is a psycho! What then? You don’t really fancy becoming a skin suit.  
***  
Wednesday, December 25th  
In the end, you decide to go, curiosity killed the cat. With your hair straightened and your makeup done, you slip on a black and white long sleeved, knee length dress made out of form-fitting material with a pair of red heels and black tights. Taking the pearls that feel way too heavy in your hands, you fold it over and over again before you finally put the necklace around your neck, making it seem like you were wearing several necklaces. You stare at yourself in the mirror for several minutes then finally work up the courage to leave your apartment, slipping your white suede coat on.  
Down in the lobby, the doorman’s eyes widen, “Wow.”  
You giggle, “Do I look alright? I’m supposed to be meeting someone for dinner and I want to make sure I don’t look too over the top.  
"No, you look perfect! Stunning! I-” he coughs to clear his throat, “Whoever it is you’re meeting, he’s a lucky man."  
You blush, “Can you hail me a cab?” you ask to change the subject.  
He bows his head, “But of course.” you follow him outside. A lot of snow still covers the ground, but there wasn’t a breeze so you feel fine. You thank the doorman, telling him “Merry Christmas” as you slide into the cab and tell the cabby where you want to go. It took twenty minutes to get to the restaurant.  
There, you tell the hostess that you are waiting for someone and go to sit at the bar. It’s five thirty. You’re secret Santa, if they were here, hasn’t approached you. You decide to wait a while, ordering a glass of water. That is all you can afford to order. When it comes to a restaurant like this, a single dinner would probably cost you an entire month’s wages.  
Thirty minutes went by. Then an hour. Then two hours. By the time it was it was nine you feel embarrassed and pathetic. Why did you get your hopes up for nothing? So stupid! You quickly pay for the water and leave.  
You are just barely able to hold back the tears during the taxi ride back to your apartments. When you get there, the doorman isn’t at his post. He probably went home for the night. Or maybe he went out with some friends to celebrate Christmas. You don’t know or bother to really ponder over his absence.  
In the elevator, you are unable to stop the tears from coming and stand there sobbing, your eye makeup running. You are an ugly, puffy-faced mess by the time you reach your apartment. You’re angry to find the door unlocked and slam the door shut behind you. The first place you look is the kitchen, turning on the light, but there is no present or note waiting for you. You sniffle, wiping your nose as you stumble out of your heels. The kitchen light partly lit of her apartment.  
Blinking through your tears, you walk towards your bedroom, “Rat bastard.” you mutter.  
"I’m sorry."  
You scream and flip around, pressing your back to the wall, you hand instinctively pulling out your pepper spray and holding it out defensively. Your vision is blurry from crying, but you can still see that it was the doorman, “W… What are you…” your brain registers that he just apologized. You’re brow furrows, “Wait, what?…” you expression shifts from confused to angry, “It. . . It was you this entire time? You’re the one that’s been leaving me presents?” you can’t even describe how you felt right then.  
"Yes." he removes his hat.  
"The roses? The chocolates?" you grab the string of pearls, "These fucking Tiffany brand pearls?"  
"Yes, it was all me."  
You huff, “You go and ask me to meet you at the most expensive restaurant and then stand me up? What kind of an ass are you?” you cross you arms, but then realize how much of a mess you probably looked liked and furiously wiped at the eyeliner and mascara streaks on your cheeks, “I actually was looking forward to it. I was curious who was leaving me such expensive gifts. Who would be interested in me? An office girl with no friends who spends her time off doing nothing but surfing the web on her laptop!” saying that out loud made her really sound pathetic, but it was true.  
"I am so very sorry I caused you to be so unhappy." he takes a step forward.  
"Don’t come near me!" you lift the pepper spray, pointing it at him.  
He frowns and steps back. You stand there watching each other, “I am.” he finally says after a long moment of silence.  
"What?"  
"You asked who would be interested in you." he shrugs, "Well, I am." you open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off, "I’ve been in love with you for several weeks now, since shortly after you moved in." he chuckles, "I remember, a week after you moved in, you tripped and fell, splitting your skirt. You were such a wreck because you had just transferred job locations and wanted to make a good impression on your new boss. And you were already running late. So I went behind my desk and found you a safety pin and fixed you up."  
You blush, vaguely remembering that day. You were still angry, furious in fact. But, there was a part of you that wanted to forgive him, “Um… don’t think me rude by asking, but… I never did learn your name.” he goes silent. You give him a worried look, “What wrong?” you ask, tentatively taking a step closer,  
"I’m ashamed of myself." he runs a hand through his hair, "For I have not been completely truthful with you about who I am."  
"Well, I certainly wouldn’t think someone who would buy me a three thousand dollar necklace was something as simple as a doorman.” You smirk with a shrug.  
"What if I told you I was a God?" he asked, fixing you with his eyes.  
You sputter, eyebrows going up, “… You’re what now?”  
"My real name is Loki. Loki Laufeyson."  
"Bullshit." you frown, crossing your arms, "Loki isn’t real."  
He gives you a hurt look, “Ouch! Hurtful much?” he sighs, mutters a few words and then his physical appearance changes, “How about now? Do you believe me now?”  
You gasp. Standing before you was, sure enough, Loki. The God of Mischief, the same God on your body pillow, more or less, “You’re…”  
He nods, “Mm’hm.” he moves closer and you find yourself unable to move, adrenaline freezing you where you stand. He reaches out and brushes your hair out of your face, cupping your make up-stained cheek, “Such a beautiful face and genuine soul shouldn’t have to go through what you do. Every day you come home looking ready to drop unconscious from work, I always wanted to reach out and hold you.” your blush darkens, embarrassed by his kind words.  
"…" almost shivering under his touch, you bite your lower lip, "… Why didn’t you?" you ask, almost aching for him to do so.  
Loki smiles softly at that remark, “Because. I was nervous, uncertain. The same reason why I didn’t meet you tonight at the restaurant. I was scared. I’m a coward.”  
"I didn’t know Loki Laufeyson was capable of feeling fear." you tease.  
He chuckles, “Not normally, no, I don’t.” then his smile slips and he looks down at your lips, as if asking for permission. Licking your lips to moisten them out of relfex, you nod.  
When he presses his lips against yours, he is gentle and experimental. One of his arms wrap around your waist. Your hands come up and you run your fingers though his hair, tugging on it to deepen the kiss. You feel his tongue nudge at your lips and part them to let him in. Your tongues twine together, battling for dominance. Loki won easily. When you part, you breaths come in gasps, drunk off kisses.  
"I have one last present for you." he whispers in your ear.  
"Oh?" you giggle, wondering what it could be. Even though you don’t want to part, you let him pull away to go get his present. He comes back with a white box wrapped with a green bow. Very appropriate.  
"Here we are." he hands it to you.  
Your jaw drops when you pull off the ribbon and lid and reveal a green and black lingerie set. It looks like so little material. The garments are simple, made of a sheer, green cloth and pretty black lace. It looks like it will cover your breasts and private area, as well as part of your stomach, yet still show everything as bright as day.  
"Would you wear it for me? With the pearls?" he asks with a smile.  
You swear you can feel your face grow hotter by the second. You cough out of nervousness and nod. Taking his hand, you lead him into your bedroom, “D…Don’t mind the mess, please.” you stutter, nervousness showing through. Loki. Loki! You were leading Loki Laufeyson into your bedroom! You feel faint.  
"No worries." he tells you reassuringly. You silently point for him to sit on your bed and then quickly disappear into the bathroom, "Shit! Oh my God! What is wrong with you!" you splash water onto your face, clean off the makeup streaks and take a breath, "Get yourself together, girl.” Looking at the lingerie, your heartbeat only quickens. Slowly, you strip the pearls off, followed by your dress and your undergarments. Then you slip on the skimpy lingerie, blushing as you see how revealing it really is, just as you thought. You swallow and put the beads back on, remembering he had asked you to. Taking a breath, you gather your courage and go back to the bedroom.  
Loki was lying on your bed where you left him. He sits up when he hears you come back and grins upon seeing you, “Very nice.” he compliments, “I knew it would look stunning on you from the moment I saw it, and I even got the right sizing.” your blush deepens, like that was even possible at this point.  
"It… It’s rather cold." you chuckle nervously.  
He grins and stands, pulling you to him for another heated kiss, “You won’t be cold for long.” You shiver and all but melt in his hands.  
You squeal, clutching onto him for dear life as he picks you up bridal style and carry’s you to the bed. Laying you down onto the comforter, he places kisses all over your body, causing you to shudder and squirm. You turn your head to the side with a moan as he fondles your breasts through the thin material. Seeing your body pillow, your eyes widen, and you silently knock it off onto the floor. You hope he hadn’t seen it, but if he had, you prayed he wouldn’t mention it. You moan again when he pinches your nipple through the fabric of the lingerie, “Ah… Loki…” You gasp when he slides the material up to leave your chest bare, the cold paired with Loki’s teasing cause your nipples to stiffen.  
"You are so beautiful." he murmurs and takes one of your nipples in his mouth. You jerk and moan loudly, feeling your arousal pool in the lingerie panties just from the soft touches.  
"Lokiiiii…" you breathing turns into pants, "Wait, no, Loki stop!" you pull on his hair.  
He lets you pull him away but gives you a questioning look. You push yourself up to a sitting position, panting, “It… isn’t fair if only I’m feeling it.” you reach out and undo his pants. Loki chuckles and sits back so you can do as you please.  
With burning cheeks, you free his hard length from his pants. It twitches in the cool air and throbs in your hand. He was so big, monstrous even, but imagining him inside of you made you even wetter. You squirm, taking him into both hands as you go down on him, taking as much of him into your mouth as you could. You hollow your cheeks and suck, swirling your tongue over the head. You rub his balls and stroke what you couldn’t fit in your mouth with your hands. You moan as his head touches the back of your throat.  
You feel satisfactory as you hears grunts coming from above you and increase your pace, tasting precum on your tongue. Feeling the heat in between your leg grow, you reach back and finger yourself with one hand.  
Loki’s hands grabs your hair, making you look at him, “What a lewd sight.” he chuckles, “Such a tantalizing look you have as you suck my cock.” you moan, sending vibrations up his shaft. He groans at the sensations and then grins, “Enough” he tugs your mouth off him. You moan in protest but obey. Your lust has grown so much that you’re practically shaking with need. So much was pent up inside of you from only ever pleasuring yourself that now that you were about to have sex, you felt like your head was spinning out of control.  
You feel the rustle of cloth as the top is completely removed, followed by the rustle of the pearls around your neck being removed and blink your eyes, focusing in on what Loki was doing, “Huh?” He takes your hands and pulls them behind your back, proceeding to bind them together with the pearls  
"I want you to ride me." he whispers into your ear in a seductive voice, causing you to gasp softly.  
"But… my hands." you squirm a little.  
"You don’t need your hands." he grins, "Just lean against me and fuck yourself on my cock." he helps you out of the lingerie bottoms  
You feel your head swim from how much you are blushing. But, do as you are told and straddle his hips, “Er… a little help?” you ask as you try and fail to get Loki’s member to your quivering entrance. Cutting you some slack, he lines himself up.  
"There." he whispers.  
"Okay…” You wedge your lip in between you teeth, biting down with a sharp gasp as you start to take him in, “Nn-!" you moan as you slowly lower your hips and his entire length fills you, "Ahh-HAAAAAAAAAAA!" you shake and tremble, adjusting yourself to his impressive size. You bite you lip and whimper, seating yourself down on him as best you could. Though, there were a few inches of sexy-man-cock that simply weren’t going to fit now matter how hard you tried. His head was firmly pressed against your cervix, "Nnnnn…" you feel tears prick at your eyes. You aren’t a virgin, but it has been a while and it is a bit painful.  
Loki soothingly rubs your back, trying to calm you. He places gentle kisses all over your face, “Very good, little one.” he murmurs, swallowing in an attempt to control himself so that he doesn’t fuck you into the mattress right then and there.  
You breathes are labored and slow, trying to quickly adjust so you can move for him. When you feel ready, you slowly lift your hips, “Nnng!” your walls clench around him tightly, causing him to moan. You take a minute to collect yourself again and then force yourself to move. It is painful, but you wanted this and you know it won’t hurt if you continue to move. Tears trickle down your cheeks as you bear through it.  
Not wanting you to be in pain. Loki kisses and licks you tears off your cheeks and reaches in between you to gentle rub your clip, “Aaaa-AAAAAH!” you arch your back and you legs give out, causing you to slam down on him. You could have sworn you saw stars as his cock slammed against your back walls, feeling like he would slide past your cervix and into your uterus. This elicited another moan from him, but he continued to hold back and comfort her.  
You are too sensitive, and his gentle touches feel so good, “AAAh-L-L-Loki! Yes!” you moan. Once you regain yourself, you make your hips move, fucking him. He has stretched and filled you to your deepest areas, and it feels so damn good now. You want more. The faster you move, the more frequent and louder you moan his name, clenching your wall around him, milking him as you desperately try to reach your own orgasm. You are close when you feel all your strength leave your body, rendering you incapable of continuing on your own.  
Loki groans when you stop, “Are you okay?” he asked in between pants. He nod, “C… Can you please finish?” you whisper.  
Smiling softly, he rubs your back and unbinds your hands, throwing the pearls to the side and gently laid you down on your back, careful not to pull out. With your hands free, they lay weakly at your sides. You have barely enough strength to wrap your legs around his waist when he prompts you to. You weakly moan as he starts to thrust, your walls quivering around him. It isn’t long until you are incoherently moaning his name, “AaAAAAAAh! L…ki…Lo-NNNN!” despite how exhausted you are your hips snapped up in time with his movements to meet his thrusts, still desperate to reach your orgasm.  
You feel your arousal pool in your hips, “Lo…ki… clo…ssssss-!!!” you try to tell him that you are almost there, but fail. Thankfully, he just barely heard you.  
"Me, too." he thrusts harder, angling his hips to hit your sweet spot.  
"Y-AAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Lo-Loki! There! Oh God! Yes!" you clutch onto him for dear life as he fucks you into oblivion, "Loki! Loki! Loki! Come… Come inside-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" You scream as you climax, your walls bearing down on him without mercy. You shake violently through your orgasm.  
"A-HNN-!" Loki groans as you relentlessly squeeze him, bringing him to his own release.  
You smile in utter bliss as you feel his hot seed fill you, “Ah… haaaaaa…” You both lay there, clutching each other close. When his orgasm subsided, he pressed loving kisses all over your face and neck, causing you to shiver.  
"That… was amazing." he said in between kisses.  
You chuckled, “Thank you?” you feel so awkward with him inside you while just laying there. But whines when he pulls out, feeling rather empty now, “No! Don’t go!” you reach out for him, turning on your side to face him as he lies down beside you. You quiver a little when you feel his seed leaking out of you, “Ooooo.” you shudder, clutching his arm. You suddenly feel very dirty. But you are too tired to bother showering.  
Loki chuckles and pulls you close, wrapping the both of you up in your comforter. It smells of sweat and sex, but you don’t mind because you are with Loki, a god. And a fucking hot one at that. The god you have fantasized about having sex with for a few years now. It was better than you imagined. You nuzzle into him, glad for the warmth of his body.  
“I love you… Merry Christmas, miss.” he whispers with a grin and kisses you.  
You sigh happily, but then purse your lips, “Wait… I never did ask.” you look up at him and he gives you a questioning look, “How exactly did you get into my apartment. Only the manager has spare keys.”  
"Oh, well, the first time it seemed when you rushed out of your apartment you forgot to lock the door, same with the second time. But then you called to ask to get your locks changed, so I just figured your lock was broken and doesn’t turn over with the keys. I put that into the form for the locksmith, he’ll fix it when he comes tomorrow.”  
Your eyes widen. After a moment, you roll your eyes, “Of course it was fucking broken! I knew it!” you grumble as you nestle your face into his chest, Loki chuckles, “But. . . I’m glad you illegally entered my house and left me gifts.” You murmur, letting your eyes fall shut. He chuckles and kisses the top of your head.  
“I am, too.”


End file.
